Symphony of the Night
by Rawrcat56
Summary: Well... The title doesnt fit the story, but I cannot think of a better one right now. Story is WAY better than this summary... I Promise. Rated M for later chapters... LEMON! This is actually an OC, but oh well. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME :D
1. Backstories and Intros

**Rated M for later chapters... This is completely OC... This is also currently being Beta read, so it will be improved. I apologize for the off the wall title... I really wanted to publish, but had no title... So DarkWindTheWolf came up with one for me. Thanks Knuxy! **

Kitty stood alone, her back facing the open window. The sun set behind her and a cool breeze carries smells of autumn leaves, apples, and smoke into the room. She turned to face the breeze, smiled and closed her eyes as it blew through her hair. The clock to her left chimed to mark noon, and she turned to the door to her right. A girl, petite but beautiful, strolled into the room. The scent of hair dye wafted through the air, and Kitty smiled at her deep purple hair.

"Fasha, you dyed your hair again!" Kitty giggled. Fasha's eyes sparkled with childish excitement, a deep brown lined with thick lashes. She paused to dust off her black and purple party dress, the breeze blowing it around her thin but strong legs. The dress is backless to allow for her greatest feature: Large bruise colored bats wings.

Kitty walked over and gently hugged the girl. "Are you ready?" Kitty spoke as she walked to the full length mirror in the corner of the room to check her own outfit. The mirror reflected her 5 foot tall, slim body. She was wearing her TMNT baby doll tee and tight black skinny jeans. Her crimson hair hangs just to her shoulders in the front, spiked in the back. She turned away from the mirror as Fasha gently tugged one of her ears, the cause for the name Kitty.

Kitty had been found wandering the streets as a child by an old scientist, his mind being half gone. He took no heed of her ears and tail. He had a good heart, always feeding her before feeding himself, which ultimately lead to his demise when she was but 12 years old. Kitty got her name from him. To call attention to her he would always say, "Come here my little kitty!"

She knew nothing of her parents except that her mother must have been a neko, and her father a vampire, or vice versa. She knew this because of her distinctive cat ears, tail, and need for human blood.

After the old man died she wandered the streets yet again, feeding on the drunks going home from the bars around town late at night. The only places she had to rest (she had no need for sleep, though she enjoyed it) were old abandoned factories, buildings, and bars. One of which she had now made her home. At age 16 she stopped growing altogether. Her injuries faded quicker. She never aged yet her strength and speed steadily increased.

At around the time she would have been 19 she found Fasha shivering and hungry under a bridge while she was taking a midnight saunter. She thought of borrowing a bit of her blood first. Then she noticed her wings, neatly tucked around her in a failed attempt to keep her warm. She took a step and the strange girl got up and glared at the neko in front of her. "What are you doing? Get the hell away from me or I swear I will hit you with these things." Of course she was talking about the dark, tattered wings on her back. Kitty risked it and took another step and spoke in a hushed voice, "I want to help you. We are very much alike. We were left out in the city, no one to love us, outcasts, shunned by the rest of the world. Come with me to get a bite to eat and sleep in a warm bed instead of out here. At least for one night. What do you say?" At this the frighteningly small girl with the dark hair calmed down a bit. Her stomach growled happily at the sound of food. What she said was, "Ok, fine. But don't expect me to let you near me. I don't trust anyone, no matter how alike I and that person may be. All I want is a place to sleep and some food for my growling tummy." Kitty giggled at what the girl said. The girl snapped,

"What, what are you laughing at?" The slim neko responded with "You used the word tummy; I just find it kinda funny I guess." At this the strange girl laughed a bit.

They returned to the bar that Kitty called home. It was heated with a fire and there were 3 beds. Kitty went to the storage room and brought back two packs of creamy chicken top ramen and a pot. She filled it at the sink and placed it on the fire. She turned to the other girl, trying to make small talk, "So do you mind if I ask what your name is?" The petite teen looked like she was at war with herself. Her mind was racing. Should she trust this girl with the cat ears? Should she run as soon as she gets food? She was tired of being alone and decided to give her some information at least. "M-my name is Fasha. Thank you for taking me in like this." She looked down at the floor, embarrassed. Kitty smiled, "Its fine I was happy to help a fellow freak!" She giggled to let Fasha know she wasn't trying to be cruel. They began to talk as they ate. They talked about everything from their pasts to their favorite colors. That day Kitty learned that Fasha had been an orphan, her parents murdered. Because of her enormous wings no orphanage would take her. When she was a bit older she searched the streets looking for information about her parents' deaths. She lived no where and everywhere all at once. She bounced from town to town asking questions. At the age of 7 she was taken in by a scientist who had been denied a job because of his cruelty toward the test subjects. She thought she could trust him, but she was horribly wrong.

After they were done eating Fasha began to yawn. Kitty noticed this and showed her to the wall of beds. She told her to take the one next to hers and they both promptly fell asleep.

During her stay with Kitty she was taught all forms of self-defense. In an 8 month time span she learned to kill, torture, maim, disable, and disarm anyone who came in her way. The training was hard but she told herself over and over "This is for your parents, you have to do this." After her training was complete, Kitty spent practically all of her life savings on a shiny new Van Helsing crossbow and a well-oiled survivor's knife.

Fasha had always been a tad bit jealous of Kitty's ears and ability with guys. She tried to hide it as best she could but failed. Kitty always knew but never called her out on it. Fasha knew Kitty would do anything to protect her and she knew this was her one and only friend.


	2. Hunger

Back at the bar the girls were still getting ready for the only holiday they loved: Halloween. "Are you ready?" Kitty asked gleefully. Fasha turned to her with one shoe on and one half on and responded, "Can you wait a minute, gosh. I swear you can never wait for anything." Kitty looked at her in a playful yet disdainful way, "This is free candy we're talking about Fasha, FREE CANDY!" At that moment Kitty's "tummy" made what they playfully called "hunger noises". Fasha finished getting ready and they went out into the breezy night.

While they were walking down 177th street, Kitty's stomach let them know that it needed sustenance. "You hungry?" Fasha asks with worry on her face. She knew what would happen if Kitty got too hungry. If a young vampire cannot feed when its fangs fully extend they will pass out from lack of blood. "Nah, I can last a little while longer. Get your hand away from my face!" was the agile neko's response. To this Fasha shyly withdrew her hand, of which she had presented to her dear friend for nourishment.

After about 2 more houses and various comments about their "costumes" Kitty stopped dead in her tracks, tensing. Fasha looked over and saw immediately what Kitty was so fixed on. It was a highly attractive emo boy with pinned on cat ears and a tail. He was Hispanic, one of Fasha's weak points. He winked at Kitty and gave them both thumbs up. Kitty looked at Fasha wistfully, "Please! I promise I will meet you at the fair!" Fasha thought for a second and smiled. "Sure whatever you need lover girl." Her sweet tinkling laugh could be heard as she walked away to let Kitty do what she had to do.


	3. Plotting

"So you know exactly what can and cannot be done, correct?" It was a man in his early twenties speaking. His voice is deep and sultry; completely irresistible. He had looks to match. He was what every high school girl wanted for a boyfriend; emo, tall, a total bad boy. Although his overall appearance was pleasant to look at his eyes were not. His eyes were a cold gray, almost dead. "Yes Master, I won't fail you. You have my word." The second speaker was but a teenager. He couldn't be any older than 17. His sandy brown hair gives him a look of innocence. His eyes are a beautiful, deep emerald green. They contained small gold flecks that shined brilliantly in direct sunlight. The man begins to speak, "Remember not to harm her in any way unless it is completely necessary." The emerald eyed teen replies with a simple "Yes Master."


	4. Scorpion

Fasha was half way to the fair. The bat-winged girl would have been there faster if she were able to fly and not be seen. She knew Kitty would be a good 15 minutes behind. Kitty liked to play with her food first. It was one of her many neko traits.

She stops for a few minutes to just watch all of the "bunnies" running around in their costumes. There was a small girl dressed as an angel and what seemed to be her best friend dressed as a devil. They were holding hands. Across the street she saw a boy around her age, maybe older, in a ninja suit.

She recognized the outfit right away. He was dressed as Scorpion from the Mortal Kombat game series; her favorite. She instantly noticed his burning green eyes. They were the perfect shade of green. She thought of her friend's words.

_"Fasha you have to be more assertive girl! You ain't never gonna get a guy like that. You always hide behind me and junk! Get a backbone!"_

The winged heroine slowly approached the boy. She was acting like she only went to the house for candy at first. As she was thinking of what to say he walked up. "Hey! I really like your costume! Those wings are really intricate!"

She stood like a deer in a pair of headlights at first. Then she heard Kitty's voice in her head _"He just spoke to you child! Use your words!" _

At last she found her voice and said, "U-um I'm sorry, I spaced out….Thank you! I really like your costume too. Scorpion is my favorite Ninja from the Mortal Kombat series." She made sure not to do that thing where she shifts her weight from foot to foot. She might move her wings that way.

"Wow! You are the only person who knew who I was tonight! High-five me!" She tentatively high-fived him and promptly looked down, her face a bright shade of red. "Hey, don't hide your face. It's not like I said I wanted to make out with you or anything!"

He laughed and she thought "that is a really nice laugh!" he looked at her with a coy smile playing at his lips, "I know my voice is entrancing, women can't help but fall in love the first time they hear it. It isn't your fault." At this comment Fasha couldn't help but be speechless. He was so attractive and he just pointed out how irresistible he was. Heck he was catnip for women.

After this was a very awkward pause. He was now blushing a bit himself and running his fingers through his hair. A few minutes before he had taken the top of his mask off. His hair was jet black.

Before she could say anything else a guy calls from a distance, "Hey! Let's go! We're gonna be late for the party bro!" He looks at her shyly and says, "Sorry. I gotta go or I'm gonna be late. Chet is gonna kill me if I don't start walking in a few seconds! Haha! I might see you around, I might not. Don't stop thinking about me gorgeous! Bye!"

She stammers as he sprints away, "Hey! What is your…..name." She sits on the curb for a few more minutes, reflecting. Her mind races, going only in circles, _"He called me gorgeous! AND he was really hot!"_ It isn't like her to think such girly thoughts but she couldn't help it. It was her first compliment from a guy. As she began to walk she hears the other guy, Chet talking.

She tails them for a bit to hear him say "OH MY GOD! Dude, who was that chick? She looked amazing! What? You didn't even catch her name? You are so lame! I would have been like, hey girl, name, number, and we are going out on Friday!" She started walking again, towards the fair, and told herself, "I WILL find him again. I have to."


	5. Satisfaction

**Lemon Scented... :D**

Kitty walked up to the Hispanic emo boy and smiled sweetly showing the tips of her fangs. "Whoa! Nice fake fangs! They look so sharp!" She looked up into his eyes and her eyes flashed red for a split second. "And those contacts change color! Heck yea!" She said something about him following her somewhere. He immediately followed. When they were in the alley, she looked into his deep blue eyes and could tell he was drunk. _"Perfect"_ she thought. He began to mumble something about having a girlfriend, but was quickly silenced with a rough kiss. She pushed him gently against the cool brick wall, pinning his arms above his head. Her lips brushed his throat, and he abandoned all protests. Her eyes flashed back to red as her fangs extended just enough to pierce his neck. He moaned, and she shuddered as the warmth filled her. She finished abruptly, laughing quietly to her self. She laid him gently to the ground, licking the small wounds to heal them before setting out to go find Fasha.


	6. The Fair

Fasha is waiting in line to get the tickets and ride bracelets. "Hey! Bat-Girl! Where's my ticket at?" was the only thing she heard in the thick crowd. She turned around holding the ticket and bracelet meant for Kitty in her left hand. "Here you go! The tickets are cheaper then they were last year."

Kitty smiled and took the ticket and the bracelet. The bracelet had a pumpkin design on it. Not surprising, after all, it was a Halloween fair. Fasha turned to the flaming red-head and said rather quietly, "I'm hungry now. Is it ok if we get some popcorn first?" Kitty glared at her and bared her fangs playfully, "You don't have to ask me if it's ok for YOU to eat! Just go get it before I bite you."

Fasha looked down and fiddled with her dress, in thought. "But I know that the smell of human food makes you sick sometimes." Kitty's glare softened. "Ok just go get your food." After Fasha had a good sized helping of popcorn and Mountain Dew they were off to ride everything in sight.

First they hit the scariest looking ride on the fairground. They didn't even pay attention to the signs and names of rides they just went and had as much fun as they could before the night was over. The last ride of the night was Fasha's personal favorite. It was the embodiment of freedom, love, and wonder. It was the Ferris Wheel. Up there she felt at home. It was the highest ride. She loved it the most when they stopped at the very top. They marveled at the sights below them. The people laughing, the kids running, the other rides going, and the city in the distance.

When they were returned to the ground they ran to the game stalls. Kitty first tried to win a goldfish. After 5 tries and a good $15 later she finally got it. It was different than the others. It was a silver color. She thought for a minute and said, 'I think I'm gonna call him Onyx." To this Fasha nodded in agreement.

Next they went to the one game they knew they could win. It was Fasha's favorite, The Balloon Pop. She knew how to throw the darts just right so they would fall and hit three to six balloons at a time. She threw five darts and got 156 points. It was a new personal record. She picked the giant stuffed purple dragon as her prize. They played a few more games and decided to do a little Trick or Treating. There was still three hours until the houses would turn out their lights and stop giving out candy.

They went on every street they knew was safe. They saw the kids playing tricks on each other, trading candy, and overall being happy. After about 4 blocks of houses they began to get tired.

Fasha noticed that Kitty was starting to get a bit wobbly. Again she tried to give her hand to her dear friend as food. This time Kitty's eyes began to flash a deep red. Fasha was prepared for the fangs to extend and sink in to her hand. To her surprise, that didn't happen. Kitty gave her a look that said "I would rather die than feed from you."

Fasha pulled her arm away quickly as her friend looked into the dark alley to their left. "There's a bunny headed this way; He's cute, and our age." Kitty smiled as the boy approached, growing slightly jealous as the boy smiled at Fasha instead of her. The shy girl gave an awkward nod to let Kitty know she was going home, took the fish, and went on her way. She watched Fasha walk away, and then turned her attention back to the boy.


	7. Dissapearing

"I'm Damien, and you're just who I've been looking for."

Kitty became slightly dizzy as the boy moved closer to her, the smell of his sweet blood hitting her hard. She was so intoxicated with the heavenly scent that she was not alarmed when the boy began speaking her thoughts against her neck, his warm lips brushing lightly against her neck. "_You want this, you need it. To feel, to want. You want to sink your fangs in me, and drain me, but you can't._ Why cant you? Don't be embarrassed if you're afraid right now, I would be too if I were you."

She mumbled as he pressed her against the cool brick of the empty church behind them. He smiled crookedly before kissing her neck, nipping it roughly. The sweet scent of his blood overpowered her, and the smells of the night faded away as she gave in. He was pressed against her, his kiss rough. He slid his hands down her body to her waist, hers in his sandy brown hair. She was terrified, but enthralled at the same time when she realized that he was stronger than her.

She moaned and he pulled back to watch her eyes shift to a bright red. He moved slowly and deliberately as he slid his hands up her shirt, his fingers meeting his lips at her collarbone. He pulled away long enough to remove both of their shirts, discarding them at their feet. She let out a small gasp as his hands were on her, everywhere and nowhere all at once, his mouth exploring her breast.

She shuddered and he bit down on her neck, hard enough to draw blood. He kissed her, and the taste of the blood on his lips drove her over the edge. Her fangs extended, and she lunged, going for his jugular. He had been fully prepared for this, undergoing speed training for three weeks, just to be able to move back fast enough. He kept her at arms length, one hand around her neck, the other at her waist. Within minutes she was limp in his arms. He whistled a low, long note, and a black, 86 Monte Carlo SS pulled up. Damien lowered Kitty's limp body into the car, sliding in next to her. Evra nodded his silent approval and drove away.


	8. Home

As Fasha returns home she wonders what goes through Kitty's mind as she feeds. She finally dropped the thought. She probably didn't want to know. At about a block away from the bar where she resided she saw the Scorpion boy. He was at the party across the street. He was with his friend, Chet, in the yard playing basketball. She smiled meekly and waved. He waved back enthusiastically and winked. She blushed a furious red and continued walking. Now she wondered if she would ever get to meet this guy formally and have a real conversation. With her luck he was only in town for the party and she would never see him again. Then she realized she wouldn't know him if she did see him. He was wearing a mask. She also dropped that thought and sprinted home.

At the bar she put firewood in the old iron stove near the beds, found a large crystal bowl for Onyx, and began to undress. She found her favorite Sonic the Hedgehog pajamas and got into her bed. She lay there; barely awake and wondered whether or not Kitty would wake her up when she returned. Then again Kitty could be gone for the course of a few days. Sometimes she lost track when she was having fun. Especially with guys she fed off of. With this thought she closed her eyes, ready for the dreams to come.


	9. The Dream

In her dream she was with Kitty, on the streets of Las Vegas. The boy from the alley was there too, the one who smiled at her the night before. The boy took Kitty by the hand and they both began to fade. Kitty looked frightened, but before Fasha could process it, she was gone. It was like a movie. Here one second and gone the next. In the dream Fasha began to cry. She knew deep in her heart that Kitty was gone for good. She felt betrayed, angry, loathing, and hopeless. But then the Scorpion boy came up to her and sat. He only sat. He didn't speak. His presence was comforting. In her dream she fell asleep.


	10. The Discovery

The next morning Fasha woke up with tears and drool on her favorite goose feather pillow. She wondered what the dream she had could have been about. Then she remembered. Kitty missing. The guy from the alley. Scorpion. She had no idea what any of it had to do with each other. The dark girl rose from her tomb and began to make breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and waffles.

She noticed kitty had yet to return but didn't think much more on it. She ate, washed her dishes, and went to the window. She loved sitting by the window and feel the late autumn breeze flowing through. After about fifteen minutes of good quiet time she decided to read her book. That didn't last long. As always she became bored when Kitty wasn't around. Sometimes she wanted to just yell at her for leaving and not coming back for days at a time. It was just plain unfair.

She finally decided to go search for her. On the bar was her overly sized jacket, perfect for hiding her wings. She grabbed it, pulled it on, and headed out the door. She had no idea what she was about to find.

Fasha retraced her steps from last night. Around the block and to the left she reached the alley of Kitty's second feeding. She looked in shock. There, sitting in the grime and dirt of the alley, was Kitty's favorite shirt. She would never leave it behind. Her mind began to race. She thought of all the worst possible things that could have happened.

She thought of calling the cops. That was an automatic no. It would be an adventure all right. She could see it now, "Yes sir, you heard right. A girl with cat ears and a tail has gone missing. How, you ask? She was feeding off of a human boy and….What was that? Oh yes I said human. She needs blood to live; well anyway she was feeding and went missing." A disaster waiting to happen.

Then she remembered her cell phone. "Yes! I can call her and ask where she is!" Her hands shook as she dialed the number that she knew by heart. It rang twice before someone answered. "Oh thank the Gods you are ok! Kitty, where are you?" Then her blood ran cold.

A man answered, "This is Evra. Can I help you?" His voice shook, as if he was laughing.

Fasha growled in rage. "Where is Kitty? How did you get her phone? And who the hell are you? If you hurt her I swear I will hunt you down and kill you!" She was beyond angry now, she was straight pissed.

The man sounded angry now, "Kitty is mine now. There is nothing you can do. I advise you hang up now. It won't do you any good. The phone is broken, so don't call again."

Then Fasha heard exactly what she didn't want to hear, an empty phone line. At this she threw her phone and it crashed against the brick wall. She slumped down and began to cry, hard raking sobs. There really was nothing she could do.


	11. Acting

She wakes slowly, her whole body aching. The beat of techno music comes from below her. She sits up quickly, realizing that she's laying in an empty bathtub. She lets out a small gasp as the memories from the night before hit her all at once. She remembered the boy. She remembered her hands in his hair, the cool brick pressing against her. She remembered him whispering her thoughts straight from her head. She grew furious as she remembered him pinning her as her fangs extended, denying her his blood. _Damien._

She crossed her arms over her still bare chest as the scent of Damien came from under the door. She growled, too weak to move, as Damien walked into the small bathroom. A man in his early twenties came in the room behind him, and if not for the circumstances, she would have shuddered with the pleasure of just looking at him. He was her all biggest weaknesses combined: tall, hot, and emo. He wore grey skinny jeans that fit just right. They were paired with a white Tee shirt, and a black and purple striped bandana and matching beanie. The bandana covered his neck, and his straight black hair fell just above his chin and in his eyes.

When he spoke, she couldn't hold back the small shudder that coursed though her. Damien smirked, and she glared at him. "My name is Evra. I see you've already met Damien. I have claimed you as my slave, and you will reside here with me. Damien will show to the available rooms, and I will see you in exactly one hour. His eyes were a cold gray, staring straight into hers silently for a moment before he turned to exit the room. "Damien, Show her to the rooms, and make sure she's happy. Keep an eye on her thoughts and make sure she's not planning to try anything either. With this he exited the room with the grace of a cat.

Damien nodded and muttered to himself. "Yes master." Kitty growled as Damien approached her to help her out of the tub. "Calm down, I'm just trying to help you up, as you're clearly too weak to move. He picked her up, making sure to keep her a safe distance from his neck. He carried her out of the room, and down a long scarlet hall, stopping at the end of the hall. She peered inside each room, taking only a second to make her choice. She chose the room in the middle, and she lifted a weak arm to point to her choice. He carried her into the room, laying her on the bed so she could examine the room.

The carpet was thick and black, the same shade as the walls. The ceiling was also black, and the walls and ceiling were both decorated with little plastic glow in the dark stars. The bed sat against the far wall, between two windows. She leaned over just enough to pull the cord and let down the blackout shades, to block the bright afternoon sun. Damien smiled and opened the huge walk-in closet. Her curiosity got the best of her and she gathered up her strength to examine the closet. She was shocked to find that it was already stocked with clothes her style and size. She let out a small squeal and came out of the closet, hugging a perfect replacement for her TMNT shirt that was rudely left in the street.

The scent of chicken came down the hall and Kitty felt a twinge of sickness. She turned to Damien and spoke calmly. "Is your master aware that I am a half-breed, and even the scent of bunny food makes me sick?" He frowned, confused. She sighed and explained. "Humans are bunnies." Damien smiled and shook his head, laughing.

"I'm not sure. I thought he knew, but he never saw you feed…" Damien eyes grew wide with the fear of Evra's reaction. She laughed. "Don't worry, Ill break it to him gently"

Kitty new she had to play pretend, and keep her head clear around him. Right now, she pictured nothing but white static. It was a dangerous game, but she knew she had to try if she wanted to escape. She put on her TMNT shirt, and walked next to Damien, the smell of his blood intoxicating her again. She did her best to focus on the sickening smell of chicken, basil, and garlic. She entered the kitchen, and the smell overpowered Damien's sweet blood. She put her hand to her chest, acting flattered when in reality she felt sick.

"Is this all for me, Master?" He smiled, clearly pleased that she was cooperating, and his long inhuman canines gleamed in the light. He nodded, and she walked over to it, inspecting it. It was beautifully prepared, but she could never eat it. Her hair fell in her eyes, and she looked up through it, smiling to show her small fangs. "You don't have any B-positive, do you?" She glared deliberately at Damien, allowing him to hear her laughing in her thoughts. He paid no attention to her as Evra backed away from Kitty, towards him.

"What the hell, Damien!" Evra yelled before crossing the room in less than a heartbeat. Damien flinched as Evra punched him, hard, and then stalked out of the room. Kitty giggled as her stomach rumbled. She looked at Damien ravenously. "I'm sorry, but that was for not letting me eat."

He sighed and picked up a small knife, making a small incision down the length of his forearm, sitting down. With a giggle, she sat down next to him, watching the thick red sweetness run down his arm. _"His blood is __unusually sweet…like mine…" _She realized. Damien heard that thought, but before he could explain why, she pounced, knocking him to the floor.

She had him pinned in less than a second, giggling. He knew he could get up if he wanted to, but he also knew that he owed her at least this. Suddenly her fangs were in his arm, the blood filling her, coming out of his body too fast. He became dizzy quickly, and mumbled her name. She let his arm go, licking the long gash to heal it.

Evra burst into the room, growling. "From now on, she will feed from me and only me." He looked at Kitty meaningfully, and she let out a small apologetic mew and crawled to Evra, hoping he wouldn't get angry as Damien said her name once more, and then lost consciousness.

Too frightened to move, she sat still as Evra fastened a thin black collar around her neck. She turned to look up at him, and she heard the small jingle of a bell. He motioned for her to get up, and she got up and followed him to her room, leaving Damien where he was.


	12. Unexpected Danger

Fasha soared high above the town, the cool night air helping her think. She thought of her past. The mad scientist. The horrible tings he did to her. All the experiments. She began to shudder just thinking about it. The smell of cheap Mexican food wafted up around her and she flew lower, looking at the happy people below her. Her stomach growled and she landed behind the restaurant. She realized all too quickly that Kitty was and always had been in charge of the money. It was with her, wherever she was. She sighed and sat outside the place, her stomach growling. The smell of tacos and burritos stayed thick around her.

She must have fallen asleep, because when she opened her eyes the town was dark and still. She stood up quickly, sensing movement in the alley adjacent to her. A boy walked toward her. She jumped at the realization that he looked a lot like the boy in her dream. The one that took Kitty. Only he looked a bit older. Not by much though and this was good enough for her. A passing car's headlights glinted on the twin blades across his back. She cursed herself for not having her crossbow with her. Instead she pulled her survivor's knife, which she never left at home, from her thigh holster, and watched the boy carefully.


	13. The Fight

Lee sat in the small alley behind a small Mexican restaurant, his resting point for the night. He found a dark corner and quickly drifted off to sleep. He woke a few hours later, at a loud swooping sound. It sounded as if a large bat were flying above him. He opened his eyes and was startled by what he saw. It was the girl from the night before! The girl he was sure he would never meet again. Now here she was flying over him. _Wait she's flying?_, he thought. He observed as she landed silently. She stretched her bruise colored wings before folding then neatly against her small back. He moved slowly to watch the girl look longingly up at the sign of the restaurant. He didn't move when she slumped down and leaned on the building. He watched her for two hours while she slept. He thought a while about the young girl's beauty. This thought was quickly dismissed as he thought of his late wife, Hannah. She was killed by a renegade squad sent by the man who took his son. It was lead by a man only known as Evra. He tries to creep closer to the girl without frightening her.

Now he was close enough to see that thin black streaks ran down her cheeks from her dark rimmed eyes. She had been crying in her sleep. In a flash the girl awoke and jumped to her feet, ready for battle. "Back the hell up NOW! Or do you want to die tonight?" He backed up slowly, hand raised, to show he meant no harm. "Whoa bat girl. Calm down. I was just tryin' to get a look at you." She glares at him intently and snarls, "What? So you can take me away and potentially rape and or maim me? Huh? Is that what you wanted to look at me for? I'll rip you to shreds if you come any closer. Back up!" He had tried to get a bit closer and gotten that reaction.

"I have no clue what you're talking about! Why would I ever take you for any purpose, let alone what you just said?" She maneuvers her footing so that she is able to flee if she needs to. "Don't think I don't know what you're planning! You kidnapped Kitty and now you're coming after me! Well I won't let that happen! But I will torture you into telling me where she is!" He backs up some more, putting his weapons down to show that he doesn't want a struggle. She thinks of two scenarios in her head. #1) Attack and make him talk, and possibly get hurt, injured, or killed. #2) Try and work it out with words, no violence, and possibly allow him to escape before she gets the information she needs. She decides to go with number one. No pain or injury could keep her from trying to get Kitty back. She rushes him, knife at the ready.

He dodges a fatal blow but only slightly. A small trickle of bright red blood goes down his right bicep. "Damn it. I don't want to fight you." She tries again, this time he moves completely out of her way. She flies upward and strikes down at the phased man from every angle, giving him paper thin cuts all over his body that stung when he moved. "I have no idea what you're talking about! What do you mean?" He gives her a confused look, but she won't believe it. "You know! You took her in that alley and you destroyed her phone! I know your face! You were there that night! Why won't you just leave us alone?"

At this point she began to cry angry tears. He looked at her in bewilderment for a few moments and finally realized that this girl had seen his son. "Wait! I can explain!" This comment only angers her even more. "How do you explain snatching someone up for God knows what purpose? That's totally illogical!" As he began to really think about the situation he couldn't really blame the girl. After all if he saw someone come out of a dark alley straight toward him he would think it was a prowler or something too. Stopping to think was the worst thing he could do. It gave the girl just enough time to strike. In a matter of seconds he was pinned down with a knife at his collarbone. She smiled down at him, her eyes glinting with pure malice so fierce he was sure she wouldn't think twice about killing him if she had to.

"I have laced the tip of this knife with a poison that makes the body feel nothing while the mind is still alert. I am going to ask you some questions and you had better answer." He didn't need to check his range of mobility, he believed her. He flashes her a smile. "I'll answer anything you want. I'm just as confused as you are gorgeous." She couldn't believe it. It was him. Scorpion, the guy of her dreams, took Kitty? "Alright I get it now. You were the one who was supposed to distract me while the other guy took Kitty!" He looks at her, completely stunned. "No I was just a guy who wanted to talk to a pretty girl. Is there a problem with that?" She backs off a bit and asks him, "So you're not Damien?" He finds that he has regained a bit of mobility and sits up. "No, but how do you know the name of my brother?" With this statement she's completely floored. He has a brother? "So you two were working together?" All he does is look down as if he is ashamed.


	14. Uncontrolled Anger

Evra pushed her roughly into her room, following behind her. He pulled a small key from around his neck, and locked them both in. He placed the thin chain around his neck, and pounced on Kitty, knocking her to the floor. Within seconds, her collar was on the other side of the room, and he kissed her throat roughly, his muscles tense. She cried out in protest as he ripped her shirt straight down the middle. He said something under his breath, clearly annoyed, and she whimpered but stayed silent. She was afraid. He was a blue blood, 10 times stronger, faster, and better than her. She knew there was no way to fight him off.

He lifted her and tossed her onto the bed like a doll being thrown aside. He moved quickly, to prevent any chance of her escape. He chained her wrists to the metal frame of the bed. Once she was secure, he stood at the end of the bed, stripping calmly. He leaned forward and pulled her jeans off her, excruciatingly slow, her small black lace panties coming with them. He smiled down at her, and suddenly his hands were on her hips, his mouth on her inner thigh. She moaned and writhed under him as he kissed lightly up and down her thigh.

She cried out as his fangs sank into her quickly and again when he pulled them out just as quick. The sweet smell of her own blood caused her fear and reason to abandon her. He flicked his tongue over the wound to heal it, leaving the stream of blood on her leg. He lifted her up, and he reached for the black steel manacles that hung from her bed frame. She had not noticed them before. Holding her up in one arm, he used his other arm to chain her in these, her feet barely touching the cool silk sheets.

She moaned as he rubbed his hands gently up her slim body. They roamed with no destination, his mouth replacing them occasionally. He nipped her sides, knowing she would bleed, but only enough to keep her incoherent. He ran his tongue lightly up her stomach and in between her breasts, barely touching her skin. He moved to her neck, and bit her gently, bringing more blood. Suddenly he was kissing her again, the light pressure forcing her own lips open. She kissed him back, and he kissed her rougher, her blood still on his lips. His body was pressed against hers, surprisingly balanced, and she could feel every muscle, every movement he made.

He growled his breathing quick. "If I let you down, can I trust you?" His voice was rough, but she moaned and nodded. He reached up and released her, and she collapsed onto the bed, her body weak. She looked up at him, her hair in her eyes, and waited for a command, her heart pounding in her chest. He growled and pounced down onto her, laughing. The smooth silk was cool against her back, and he was warm against her. She giggled, drunk with the scent of her blood. His face was only inches from hers, his hair hanging in her eyes. He kissed her gently and spoke softly.

"I apologize for my rude behavior. I was angry with Damien, not you. You are mine and I want you to be happy as possible. If you want anything, ask." She smiled and thought for only a moment before making her request.

"Can I speak to my friend Fasha? Please Master. She's the only thing I've ever had." She looked into his eyes, hopeful. He growled, his eyes matching her hair, and pinned her roughly. "NO" He growled. He settled himself between her thighs, entering her roughly. He moved quickly and roughly, his mouth exploring anywhere his hands found interesting. His lips were soft on her neck, feeling her pulse, and he slowed for a moment to sink his fangs into her neck. She moaned and arched under him. Wave upon wave of pleasure hit her and she moaned as she came. He released her neck as she collapsed under him, and came into her. He rolled so he was next to her. She was already asleep, her fangs still extended. He watched her sleep for about an hour before she settled herself against his side. He groaned in surprise as she took his arm suddenly and bit into his wrist, sucking hungrily in her sleep. He pushed her off him, and gathered his clothes and dressed. He unlocked the door, and left to complete his next mission.


	15. Falling?

Lee finally looks back at her. He looks as if he is a puppy that got caught chewing on a shiny red high heel. Fasha draws her blade again. "Speak. Now." The teen sighed and stood. "The guy you saw take your friend must have been my twin brother. He ran away two years ago when our parents decided to divorce. I had nothing to do with the kidnapping." She didn't believe him in the slightest. "Likely story. An evil twin. Just like the movies." He took a few tentative steps toward her. "Please, you have to believe me. I know you don't trust me. I wouldn't trust me either in the same situation. You don't have to be afraid of everyone around you. Not everyone is the bad guy. There are people out there that would do nothing but help you, and I intend to be one of those people. You just have to trust me. What do you say, gorgeous?" He holds out a hand, as if to form an alliance. She takes in all he has said. How could he know how she felt? Who the hell did he think he was? But she couldn't deny that what he said was true. The girl smacks his hand away and says with a small smile playing at her lips, "Fine. But I'm not going to hold your hand, no matter how much you beg me. And don't call me gorgeous." He lowers his hand and mumbles to himself. "Wow. I've never been rejected that fast before."

He looked her over as she walked away, realizing she was too small, a lot smaller then when he last saw her. She probably hadn't eaten in a while. This was his chance to make a good impression after he had been such a jerk. "Hey, you hungry?" She turned to him, about to react with a witty comeback when her stomach growled. She laughed lightly. "Yeah. I guess I am." He walked over to her and flashed a credit card. "I'm buying as soon as the place opens up. No backtalk." He pointed to the Mexican restaurant to his left. She defiantly stomped her foot. "I will talk as I please! And I refuse to make you pay for my food. I can pay for it myself." He grabs the bottom of her skirt. "No pockets. No money." She grabs his hand and makes him release her dress. The girl then flings his hand at him. The boy laughs and sits down on the curb. "Whatever, I'm still buying. You can even think of it as a date if you want." He flashes her that smile again and she nearly melts, but she won't back down. "It is not a date. It's just us getting some food. And that's it. I'm going to take a nap so don't bother me." She sits on the curb beside him and wraps her wings around herself. In a matter of minutes she falls asleep sitting up. _What an odd girl_, thinks Lee. The small girl begins to shiver despite her winged cocoon. Lee pulls her gently against his side, tucking her carefully under his arm. She lets out a small sigh and leans into him. He rests his head on hers, and before drifting off promises himself not to fall in love with the girl.


	16. Shout out

**I want to give an update... I want to thank XxUndercoverflowerpolicexX for the character submission... The character has provided me with the inspiration to write 7 chapters. In one night. Riley is not my character, but the rest belong to me!**


End file.
